1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a still color television signal recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus which utilizes a single storage tube of a conventional type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that a certain selected field or frame of a television signal is stored in a storage tube and the stored video signal is read out from the storage tube afterwards. In such a case the selected frame of the television signal is stored on a target of the storage tube utilizing electron beams which are deflected onto the target by horizontal and vertical deflection signals which have blanking periods respectively. Then, no signals can be stored in or read out from the storage tube during the blanking periods.
Such blanking periods are not worth consideration for a rotary magnetic sheet which is also well known in the prior art as a signal storing element for a certain selected field or frame of a televison signal, because the selected signal is recorded along a circular or spiral track thereof without and blanking periods.
In case of a monochrome television signal recording and reproduction utilizing a storage tube, such blanking periods are little worth consideration, because little signal informations are included therein.
However, in case of a color television signal recording and reproduction utilizing a single storage tube, such blanking periods should be considered first of all, because color burst signals are contained in every horizontal blanking period.
One may happen to think of an idea to shorten horizontal blanking periods so that color burst signals can be stored in the storage tube, but such a shortage of horizontal blanking periods causes several problems for circuit design and makes deflection circuits for the storage tube expensive, because conventional deflection circuits such as used in a vidicon camera tube cannot be used and new special circuits should be designed.